wiki_errantesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Talthalor Ojos de Estrella
"La Magia es el más sagrado y elevado derecho de nacimiento de todos cuántos los goza mi raza, los Bien Nacidos, aquellos que en tiempos ya lejanos dominaron este mundo" Trasfondo Los Sangre Arcana Talthalor es un Altonato descendiente de un enigmático linaje conocido como los Sangre Arcana, que se enorgullece de remontar sus lejanos orígenes a los gloriosos días anteriores a la grandeza de Azshara y el auge de los hijos de las estrellas. El primero de esta ilustre familia, un kaldorei llamado Austharion Athiano el Sangre Arcana ''podía envanecerse de afirmar descender de la mismísima Elune, y a pesar de que tales afirmaciones no siempre fuesen bien recibidas por parte de muchos de sus congéneres, que incluso lo tomaban por un lunático, Austharion logró alcanzar un eminente puesto en la Corte de la Reina como bibliotecario, siendo custodio de gran parte del saber que los siervos de la Reina habían llevado al Palacio Eterno. A su vez, el patriarca de los Sangre Arcana no tardó en convertirse en un poderoso y avezado arcanista al comenzar a manipular las energías volubles del Pozo de la Eternidad, lo que lo transformó en un verdadero Altonato, un favorito de la Reina Azshara encumbrado por encima del resto de los kaldorei por su dominio de la magia. Austharion era un hombre abierto, de gustos muy selectos y particulares, elocuente y ácido, un consumado lector pero muy pronto en la ira. Tras labrarse su lugar en la corte de la Reina no tardó en elegir casarse con la prestigiosa y arrebatadora Lisharia, la primera hija de un insigne hechicero conocido como Larios Luzargenta. A pesar de que Lisharia ya estaba comprometida con otro Altonato, le concedió una oportunidad a Austharion para conquistarla o convencerla de que debía contraer el matrimonio con él. thumb|330px|El emblema de los AltonatoEl joven Austharion, que no en vano era un hombre atractivo y de buenas palabras lo consiguió en menos de una noche. Nadie sabe con certeza qué le dijo a la que sería su futura esposa, pero obtuvo de ella su mano y su corazón. Algunos deslenguados afirman que la sedujo; otros, que amenazó con matar a su prometido y muchos dicen que fueron las dotes de orador de Austharion las que lograron hacer que Lisharia cayese rendida a sus pies. Sin embargo, no fue en absoluto así. Lisharia demostró aquella noche a Austharion que era más que una cara bonita. Al percatarse del talento innato que se palpaba en el bibliotecario de la Reina y en la de oportunidades que tendría al casarse con él, Lisharia decidió elegirlo para que fuese su marido y aceptó sus súplicas. A pesar de eso, propagó el rumor de que había sido Austharion el artífice de todo aquello y que ella tan solo se había limitado a claudicar ante él. Sagazmente, Lisharia no tardó mucho tiempo en conseguir ser la mano derecha de Austharion. Astuta y leal, además de en su consorte, se transformó en su confidente; en una implacable maestra de espías y en una diplomática que mantuvo y ensalzó la reputación de los Sangre Arcana dentro del Imperio. Al cabo de un par de años, Lisharia y Austharion engendraron a su primer hijo, Valtharian, y al ver que el pequeño ya nació con los ojos púrpuras, lo consideraron símbolo de un destino prometedor... en la magia, por supuesto. Encantada por las buenas muestras de fidelidad de los Sangre Arcana y para celebrar el nacimiento del heredero, la Reina Azshara otorgó a Austharion el título de archimago y le obsequió nada menos que con el gobierno de una de las muchas ciudades de su portentoso imperio, a su elección. La brillante ciudad de Zalamar Satisfecho con su nuevo e importante cargo, Austharion resolvió regir junto a su esposa a la ciudad de Zalamar, ubicada al norte de Kalimdor y no muy lejana a las faldas de lo que en un futuro sería el Monte Hyjal. A pesar de que su relevancia en el panorama político fuese escasa, Lisharia sabía que las montañas cercanas a la zona contenían metales preciosos y gemas que todo Altonato querría tener en sus manos, lo que consiguió convencer a Austharion de elegir aquella ciudad por encima de las otras muchas que existían. Escoltados nada menos que por uno de los capitanes de la guardia de la Reina Azshara y seguidos por un importante séquito los Sangre Arcana llegaron a Zalamar triunfantes como reyes, siendo aclamados por la población que vieron en la llegada de Austharion una nueva oportunidad para florecer. Los habitantes de la urbe pronto se vieron agradecidos por el sabio gobierno de Austharion, que regía sus destinos con tal maestría que se podría decir que nació para ello. No tardaron en comenzar a iniciar las prospecciones de las minas más cercanas para dar crédito a las palabras de Lisharia acerca de las gemas y piedras precioses que se escondían en la montaña. A pesar de que muchos murieron sepultados en las excavaciones, entre terremotos y derrumbes, pronto Zalamar se hizo famosa por su exportación de gemas, joyas que adornaron las coronas, anillos y ropajes de muchísimos Altonato alrededor del imperio. thumb|270px|La estatua de Austharion eregida a las puertas del Templo de Elune en ZalamarAustharion favoreció con creces el culto a Elune, ya que según él era uno de los hijos de la mismísima Diosa. El clero de la ciudad vio en aquellas afirmaciones presuntuosas un motivo con el que protestar debido a la gran ofensa que suponía que Austharon autoproclamase hijo de la diosa. Pero cuándo favoreció a Elune por encima de otros cultos y religiones, como la veneración a los dragones muy presente en la ciudad, las sacerdotisas callaron y toleraron la extravagancia de su gobernante. Con el paso del tiempo, las Hermanas de Elune incluso llegaron a construir una gran estatua de mármol a las puertas del Templo dedicada al propio Austharion, como gobernador de Zalamar. La influencia de Lisharia en Austharion era tal que entre los zalamarinos se decía que "Lord Austharion gobierna Zalamar, pero lady Lisharia gobierna a lord Austharion". Al cargo de ambos, la ciudad se enriqueció hasta tal punto que Austharion hizo construir nada menos que un colosal hipódromo en el que celebrar carreras de sables de la noche y diversas pruebas físicas. A pesar de que tardó años en construirse del todo, pronto aquella gigantesca estructura dio mayor fama a la ciudad y la hizo despuntar entre otras urbes como Eldre'Tharr en el panorama del imperio. thumb|left|268px|El hipódromo de Zalamar Valtharian, el primer vástago de la familia vio nacer ahora a su nuevo hermano, bautizado como Tarvalar Zalamaris, en honor a la ciudad que le sirvió como cuna. A pesar de haber nacido con unos tristes ojos plateados, Tarvalar presentaba una poderosa constitución ya desde niño que hizo que Austharion dedicara gran parte de su tiempo a buscar instructores y guerreros para que ayudasen a Tarvalar a aumentar sus habilidades y fortalecer su imponente físico. Con el tiempo, Tarvalar se convirtió en un genial estratega y en un portentoso guardián arcano y su padre dilapidó parte de su recién adquirida fortuna comprar para él nada menos que un puesto de general en el ejército darnassiano. Austharion y Lisharia engendraron un tercer hijo, Siranion, que nació bendecido con una hermosura proverbial. Ciertamente, con el paso del tiempo, Siranion se convirtió en un irrefrenable galán, un poeta a tener en cuenta, y un hechicero y duelista, que a pesar de no estar al nivel de sus hermanos sí se hacía denotar. Se contaba entre los zalamarinos que en cierta ocasión se perdió en la floresta un cargamento de gemas, oro y plata que iba hacia Suramar y que habría hecho de oro al bendecido gobernador de la ciudad. A pesar de que Austharion redoblara los esfuerzos por encontrar el tesoro perdido fue incapaz de encontrarlo, y ninguno de sus esfuerzos logró que sus hombres hallaran en la profunda selva el oro perdido, que jamás llegó a encontrar. El kaldorei que debía liderar la caravana hacia Suramar se llamaba Lucel Varaniel, y Austharion lo hizo llamar a la Torre de las Adivinaciones, el palacio de Austharion. Durante las semanas anteriores, el patriarca de los Sangre Arcana había estado vociferando rabioso por las habitaciones y pasillos: "¡Lucel Varaniel, ¿¡dónde está mi oro!?" y cuándo el desgraciado kaldorei llegó ante él se postró sin más e intentó balbucir algo. thumb|290px|La Torre de las Adivinaciones, desde donde Austharion dirigía los destinos de los ciudadanos de Zalamar Al verlo así, humillado y suplicante, Austharion apretó el puño, flexionó los dedos y bufó muy fuerte, como si fuese un toro. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos, y cuándo los volvió a abrir un intensísimo fulgor iluminó la vasta sala desde donde el prohombre Altonato gobernaba Zalamar. Lucel Varaniel ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar tan solo quedaban un montón de cenizas humeantes. Desde aquel día, nadie en Zalamar osó contravenir los deseos y las voluntades de Austharion y de su familia. Los Sangre Arcana se habían convertido en los incuestionables amos de la portentosa urbe. La apelación de Austharion La bienaventuranza de los Sangre Arcana, su repentina riqueza y su osada soberbia alarmaron a otras familias importantes en la Corte de la Reina Azshara, que valiéndose de pruebas falsas y alegatos falaces osaron acusar a Austharion y a Lisharia de no pagar impuestos, de corrupción y de otros delitos menores ante la misma Azshara. Tras mucho insistir el resto de las casas confabuladas de Zin-Azshari y Suramar, la Reina revocó la gobernación de Zalamar a Austharion y lo mandó llamar a la Corte Eterna para que respondiese por sus crímenes. Habían pasado ya más de doscientos años desde que se le encomendase el gobierno de la ciudad, y la pena y la desdicha llenaron las calles de Zalamar cuándo los Sangre Arcana se marcharon hacia la Corte para responder ante sus supuestos crímenes. thumb|left|198px|Azshara en su trono, ante la cual Austharion pediría clemencia. A mitad de camino, Austharion detuvo la comitiva hacia Zin-Azshari. Se bajó de su sable de la noche violáceo y se despojó de su calzado. Lleno de determinación, se colocó al frente de la caravana y caminó descalzo por el largo camino que todavía quedaba para llegar a la orilla del Pozo de la Eternidad. Lisharia al principio pareció disgustada, sobretodo cuándo Austharion le dijo que "''llegarían en menos de lo que se fríe un espárrago", frase que ella detestaba profundamente. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos Lisharia por fin entendió el propósito de su marido y le dejó con sus planes y maquinaciones. Austharion entró a Zin-Azshari descalzo, con el semblante gacho y las togas desgastadas por el largo viaje que había acometido caminando y caminando por los senderos imperiales. Su familia aguardó en las afueras de la ciudad, y acompañado por la Guardia de la Reina, Austharion llegó al Palacio de Azshara, donde toda la corte esperaba ya para contemplar el juicio que supondría el fin de los Sangre Arcana. thumb|338px|Zin-Azshari, la gloria de AzsharaLo que ocurrió allí pasó a ilustrar las páginas de la historia de los Altonato, convirtiéndose en un episodio a menudo referido en las crónicas y escritos de los Bien Nacidos. Ignorando su aspecto, al resto de la corte y a todo protocolo, Austharion se arrodilló ante la Reina Azshara y miró al suelo, compungido, sin atreverse si quiera a levantar la mirada para posarla sobre Azshara. Muchos de los grandes hombres se encontraban presentes en el Salón del Trono aquel momento; entre ellos lord Xavius; su hijo Xavalis; lady Lestharia Vashj y su hija; el general Tarvalar, hijo del propio Austhariob; Dath'Remar Caminante del Sol; el príncipe Tortheldrin; y la princesa Azsune, entre otros. Haciendo uso de toda su capacidad oratoria y consiguiendo que su voz resonase por la sala del trono, dijo: "Luz de luces, Hija de Elune, Flor de la Luna, Visión de Perfección... he llegado caminando por junglas, valles, desiertos y montañas través hasta Vuestra Magnificencia para atestiguar ante vos, y solo vos la única verdad acerca de lo referente a los cargos que hipócritamente se me imputan. No dejéis que las falacias que han vertido vuestros consejeros y cercanos sobre mí emponzoñen vuestros perfectos oídos, y escuchadme cuándo os digo que en mi vida jamás he puesto un dedo en el erario de Vuestra Esplendorosidad; que jamás he obrado corruptamente ni ha sido mi intención y que nunca he hecho todo lo que se me acusa haber hecho. Mi más ferviente y glorioso deseo siempre ha sido serviros a vos, y solo a vos, y todo aquello que mis manos han construido y cimentado solo ha sido para mayor gloria vuestra. Me postro ante el iluminado juicio de Su Grandeza y os ruego que me perdonéis, sea lo que sea en lo que haya obrado mal; pues aún siendo inocente de todo ésto que os he dicho, solo vuestra voluntad podría convertirme en delincuente". Algunos nobles se rieron de aquella osada estupidez. Otros se mostraron incrédulos. Otros tantos parecieron convencidos ante las palabras de Austharion. Tras meditarlo un rato, la Reina resolvió revocar el gobierno de Zalamar a Austharion, obligarle a pagar una multa fabulosamente alta y perdonarles a todos los Sangre Arcana aquellos delitos, pero privándoles de muchos de los privilegios que se habían ganado con su esfuerzo y sudor. A su vez, destituyó a Tarvalar de su puesto como general, aunque le permitió quedarse en la Corte. thumb|left|300px|¿Llegó a prestar la Reina atención alguna al discurso de su súbdito, o ya tenía previsto desde el principio su veredicto? La envidia salvó las vidas de los Sangre Arcana, que no tardaron en refugiarse tras los altos muros de Eldre'Thalas, por sugerencia del propio Príncipe Tortheldrin, jefe de los Shen'Dralar, cuyo significado era "Aquellos que permanecen ocultos" que asombrado por la invectiva de Austharion le ofreció un puesto en su corte. A pesar de no gozar de tanta importancia como en tiempos pasados, los Sangre Arcana no tardaron en labrarse un buen nombre entre las gentes de Eldre'Thalas, que era un verdadero paraíso para aquellos doctos en los misterios de la Magia; ya que las grandes bibliotecas de la ciudad contenían gran parte del conocimiento que los Altonato habían recabado durante su exhaustivo estudio de las energías mágicas del Pozo de la Eternidad y albergaba otros oscuros secretos que la Reina había entregado a los Shen'Dralar para su custodia. Lord Xavius comenzó a obsequiar a Azshara con inusitados presentes que llenaron la corte de rumores. Aquello sería la semilla del caos que germinaría en el Antiguo Kalimdor desatando el Gran Cataclismo que destruiría el mundo entero. Los Sangre Arcana se mantuvieron cautelosos y decidieron ser neutrales durante el largo conflicto que supondría la Guerra de los Ancestros. A pesar de ello, el segundo hijo de Austharion y Lisharia, Tarvalar se puso de parte de la Reina Azshara tratando de recuperar el cargo perdido de general. Su destino fue incierto, y nunca se le volvió a ver entre los vivos, ya que problamente cayó junto al resto en el Gran Hundimiento... o se convirtió en un naga, como muchos otros de sus congéneres. Al terminarse la Gran Guerra, Austharion se entrevistó en diversas ocasiones con Dath'Remar Caminante del Sol y alguno de sus más notables consejeros, que le ofrecieron unirse a ellos en un alocado intento de hacer entender a los kaldorei la importancia de la magia. Los Altonato liderados ahora por el Caminante del Sol desataron una poderosa tormenta mágica sobre Vallefresno e incurrieron en la ira de Malfurion Tempestira, que desterró a toda la raza de los territorios kaldorei. Los Sangre Arcana rehusaron marcharse en el gran éxodo hacia el este, y tan solo el tercer hijo de Austharion, Siranion, siguió a Dath'Remar a través del oceáno donde siglos más tarde fundaría una nueva estirpe de Altos Elfos conocida como "los Vientosol.". thumb|left|286px|Austharion el Sangre Arcana, patriarca de los Sangre Arcana Austharion dedicó ahora todas sus fuerzas a reestablecer el patrimonio perdido en Eldre'Thalas y no tardó en manifestarse como un ferviente seguidor del Príncipe Tortheldrin, que había otorgado una segunda oportunidad a la Casa de los Sangre Arcana, pese a las muchas reticencias que albergaba Lisharia acerca de sus intenciones. Entre los Altonato de Eldre'Thalas todavía hay quién dice que aquel apoyo hacia Tortheldrin era fingido, una mera farsa para que los Sangre Arcana pudiesen mantener su estatus dentro de Eldre'Thalas bajo el auspicio del monarca Altonato. Valtharian sí llegó a mantener una incuestionable lealtad hacia Tortheldrin, propulsada por la amistad que llegó a trazar con él debido a sus muchos gustos similares. El primer hijo de Austharionadoraba al Príncipe de tal manera que estuvo apunto de bautizar en su honor a su primer hijo, pero finalmente la cordura de su padre se mantuvo imperante y el niño tuvo por nombre Ashirion. Aquel niño nació fruto del matrimonio entre Valtharian y Taltharia Tzimisra, la heredera de una rica casa noble que podía ayudar a los Sangre Arcana a renacer y recuperar parte de su poder perdido con el Gran Cataclismo. Taltharia era una joven delicada y apacible y ofrecía un grave contraste con su esposo, que siempre se mostraba cruel y autoritativo, la clase de personalidad que muestran aquellos que lo han recibido todo desde niños. Ashirion se vio sucedido por la pequeña y hermosa Anarash, que no tardó en convertirse en la nieta favorita de su abuela Lisharia y después de varios abortos e hijos muertos al nacer, nació Talthalor. Piel de Pergamino thumb|310px|Lisharia, la intrigante esposa de Austharion y matriarca de la Casa de los Sangre Arcana. Las expectativas eran altas. Después de haber engendrado a Ashirion y a Anarash, Valtharian esperaba un tercer hijo que los eclipsase a ambos, pero pronto dio al traste con todas sus esperanzas. Al nacer el que sería llamado Talthalor, el parto se complicó, y Talthalaria murió necesariamente para traer a aquel niño al mundo. A pesar de que Valtharian no llegase a amarla realmente, sí lloró amargamente su pérdida. Se cuenta que recorría los jardines de la capital gritando "Diosa Elune, ¿qué he hecho yo para que cambies a mi bella esposa por este adefesio que tengo por hijo?". Llamado ya desde su nacimiento "Piel de Pergamino", debido a que presentaba un tono de piel similar al de la arena o al del propio papel que se empleaba en Eldre'Thalas, Talthalor no tardó en ser cruelmente despreciado y desatendido por su padre, que se negó a darle nombre alguno, indignado tal y como estaba. Su último hijo era un niño con el pie zambo, unos inquietantes ojos azul claro y además presentaba un físico raquítico y débil, con el que no parecía que fuese a sobrevivir más de un par de semanas. Valtharian resolvió acabar con la vida de su propio hijo, creando entre sus dedos una lanza de hielo con la que atravesar su corazón. Sin embargo, su padre, el venerable Austharion lo detuvo antes de que cometiese ninguna estupidez y decidió bautizar a su último nieto en "lo que se fríe un espárrago", llamándolo Talthalor. A pesar de que Austharion adoraba a los niños y solía pasar mucho tiempo con sus nietos, los pajes y otros críos de la mansión, se mantuvo alejado de Talthalor, como si estuviese apestado por la enfermedad que se había llevado a su nuera. thumb|left|296px|Valtharian, el heredero del patrimonio de los Sangre Arcana y fiel amigo de Tortheldrin Talthalor fue criado prácticamente en secreto. Se le estaba vedado acudir a cualquier ceremonia, salir mucho tiempo fuera del palacio familiar e incluso se le estaba vedado conocer a gente nueva fuera de los seguros muros de la mansión de los Sangre Arcana. Austharion no quería que se supiese sobre la desgracia de su familia, por lo que inclusó llegó a ocultarlo en fiestas o celebraciones. La sociedad de Eldre'Thalas tardó años en enterarse de la existencia de Talthalor, e incluso cuándo ya se supo más de él todo el mundo lo llamaba "la maldición de los Sangre Arcana", u "Ojos de Estrella", por su inquietante mirada. Prácticamente todos los miembros de su familia le detestaban, lo ignoraban y trataban de hacer como que no estaba cuándo se lo cruzaban. El único que mostraba cierta compasión era su abuelo, Austharion, que no sin ciertas reticencias pronto descubrió la prodigiosa mente de su nieto. thumb|LishariaAl ver que Talthalor no era todo lo que se dejaba entrever a simple vista, mostrando ser un joven precoz e inteligente, el poderoso Austharion decidió comenzar a fomentar su intelecto en ciernes impartiendo clases de magia para él en las que estimulaba la imaginación de su alumno; le otorgaba libros para desarrollar su intelecto y a menudo lo premiaba por sus continúos esfuerzos a la hora de desarrollarse como un Altonato, pues además de zambo era tartamudo, defecto que le valió que muchos (entre ellos, su abuela) se burlasen de él llamándolo "el pobre y tonto Tal-Tal-Talthalor", junto con diversos apelativos que Talthalor fue capaz de ignorar al cabo de un tiempo. Al enterarse de que Austharion instruía con tanto denuedo a su repugnante nieto, Lisharia decidió prohibir a su marido aquello, aduciendo a que no merecía la pena que esforzase su tiempo en instruir al crío diciéndole que "e''se muchacho está condenado al fracaso y al peor de los destinos. ¿No has visto la pesada maldición que Elune ha hecho caer sobre él?". Austharion, que era incapaz de negarle nada a Lisharia terminó por acatarse a la férrea voluntad de su esposa, pero no sin antes patalear, gritar y discutir en uno de sus ataques de rabia. Abandonado por la única persona que había logrado ver más allá de su pobre aspecto, el desamparado Talthalor creció en soledad, convirtiéndose en un extraño hasta para su propia familia. A menudo deambulaba como un espectro por Feralas, atento a que ninguna Centinela lo asaetara de imprevisto; o pasaba horas leyendo en la biblioteca del Athenaeum bajo las curiosas miradas de los bibliotecarios y lectores de los Shen'dralar. thumb|left|272px|Taltharia, la madre de Talthalor Su padre, el mezquino Valtharian llegó a insinuar que su esposa Taltharia le había sido infiel, y que fruto de su adulterio nació aquel crío enfermizo y tartamudo que no era ni por asomo su hijo. Finalmente Valtharian decidió retirar aquellas flagrantes acusaciones sobre su fallecida esposa, pero no con ello no dejó de desdeñar a su tercer hijo cada ocasión que tuvo. El único amigo que tuvo en aquellos años el desdichado Talthalor fue un avispado joven que servía de pupilido a Austharion, el vivaz Heradion Ayranir, heredero de una prestigiosa familia que contaba con más reputación que poder en la Casa de Shen'Dralar. Heradion se comportaba correctamente con Talthalor, y juntos compartían aficiones y gustos que los convirtieron en uña y carne. Solían leer juntos infinidad de libro, representar pequeñas obras de teatro o entrenar empleando la magia arcana. No obstante, Talthalor mostraba cierta envidia cuándo Austharion dedicaba mayores elogios o tiempo a Heradion que a él, que sí era de su sangre y que era prácticamente ignorado por su abuelo. Al cabo de los años y después de mucha práctica incansable, ayudado por Heradion, Talthalor llegó a superar la tartamudez que lo aquejaba, alejando de él los nervios que se le aparecían a la hora de hablar con desconocidos. Su abuelo Austharion decidió, no sin antes consultarlo con Lisharia, mandarlo a estudiar magia a una prestigiosa escuela de magia ubicada en el sur de Feralas conocida como la Academia Niebla Negra. Talthalor empacó sus escasas pertenencias y se despidió de su familia. Al menos los que aceptaron verle antes de su imprevista marcha. El refinamiento del saber thumb|Cathranis. Al ingresar en la Academia Niebla Arcana, Talthalor consiguió librarse de su familia y se alejó de ellos, con la esperanza de aprender todavía más magia lejos de miradas indiscretas y de desdén. A pesar de que no fue capaz de despertar las simpatías de sus nuevos maestros, ni de sus compañeros aprendices sí fue capaz de impresionarlos con el dominio impecable que ejercía sobre tres de las siete escuelas de la Magia Arcana: la abjuración, la conjuración y la invocación, que se convirtieron de entonces hacia delante en su especialidad. Durante su estadía en la Academia, el adolescente Talthalor trató de acercarse a otros alumnos con la intención de trabar amistad, de compartir conocimientos o de practicar magia, pero la mayoría rehuían de él, espantados ante su pavoroso físico. Solo una persona respondió a sus intentos de acercamiento: Cathranis. El joven Talthalor se había fijado en ella. Era una Altonato de aspecto desdichado, alta, de cabellos blancos como la nieve y con un pálido tono de su piel. Era melancólica, acostumbraba a cantar tristes canciones evocadoras y solía pasar las noches en vela mirando las estrellas. A pesar de que Talthalor no se atreviese ni si quiera a decirle nada, pronto logró vencer a sus miedos y se acercó a ella para devolverle un libro que aparentemente había extraviado durante una clase. Cathranis se mostró extrañada, pero tomó el libro. Sabía que no había perdido ningún libro anteriormente, y a pesar de eso, lo abrió. Talthalor se marchó rápidamente, sin apenas dejar que ella musitase una despedida. Entre las páginas del volumen Cathranis encontró una nota que escuetamente decía: "Reuníos conmigo esta noche frente al mirador que da a Eldre'Thalas". Aún con dudas, Cathranis acudió aquella noche al mirador, esperando encontrar a Talthalor, para ver qué quería. Talthalor respiraba agitado oculto tras un gran árbol. Cathranis lo ponía realmente nervioso. A pesar de que no resultaba tan armoniosa como su propia hermana Anarash, Talthalor había llegado al punto de amar y adorar cada uno de sus rasgos desde la lejanía, imaginando en su soledad un futuro junto a Cathranis en el que ambos... El futuro que ''el pobre Tal-Tal-Talthalor imaginó junto a Cathranis se desvaneció como lágrimas en la lluvia cuándo otro Altonato llegó de imprevisto al mirador y comenzó a hablar con ella. Pronto su tono de conversación se elevó, y Talthalor fue capaz de escuchar los retazos de la charla entre ambos. Su corazón palpitaba, al principio cargado de incredulidad, luego de rabia y después de desesperación. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida hierba, llorando en silencio lágrimas llenas de pena cuándo se enteró de que aquella frágil mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve ya estaba prometida a otro hombre y que lo amaba con todo corazón. thumb|left|356px|Talthalor visitando la Academia Niebla Negra después de su destrucción, a manos del demonio Verinias, un antiguo profesor.Desanimado por el giro inesperado de su tentativa de establecer aunque fuese una amistad con Cathranis, Talthalor se centró en aprender magia, pasando el día leyendo vetustos libros, prácticando o teorizando sobre nuevos hechizos. Su reputación entre los profesores creció y no tardó en destacarse como uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la academia. Tambiénalternaba su estadía en la Academia Niebla Negra con esporádicas visitas a Eldre'Thalas en las que se reunía con su abuelo o con alguno de sus escasos amigos, incluido el perspicaz Heradion para hablarle de los progresos que había alcanzado durante su estudio en la academia. Con el pasar de los años, Talthalor consiguió alcanzar su ansiada meta. Al alcanzar la edad adulta logró adquirir el título de arcanista tras una prueba harto complicada en la que tuvo que valerse de todas sus dotes para salir indemne. Convertido en un mago, Talthalor se marchó de la Academia Niebla Negra abandonando para siempre todos los sueños, esperanzas y anhelos que tuvo con alguien de quién jamás volvería a saber. Ojos de Estrella Una vez Talthalor logró convertirse en arcanista y refinar la magia que durante tiempo lo había acompañado, el mismísimo príncipe Tortheldrin se enteró de su existencia al oír de hablar de él a Valtharian, borracho como una cuba que habló mal acerca de su último hijo. El príncipe de los Altonato se mostró divertido ante el hecho de que su padre se refierese a él como "Ojos de Estrella", debido al color extraño de sus ojos, "Piel de Pergamino", por el de su piel o "el Tartamudo". Curioso por saber más acerca de aquel misterioso joven, resolvió mandar llamarlo a Talthalor al Athenaeum, la gran biblioteca que servía como sala del trono a Tortheldrin. El Gobernador de los Shen'Dralar, sentado encima de su portentoso trono se cruzó de brazos ante el visiblemente impresionado Talthalor. Miró con extrañeza sus ojos azules; recorrió con su mirada la piel color arena de Talthalor y sonrió maquiávelico. Entonces, le pidió a Talthalor que le contase nada menos que una historia. thumb|268px|El AthenaeumExtrañado, Talthalor se tomó su tiempo para pensar la clase de narración que un príncipe tan magnífico como Tortheldrin querría oír. Su tardanza molestó a Tortheldrin, pero no dijo nada, aún sentado en su silla. Algunos nobles y cortesanos del príncipe se acercaron al Athenaeum; entre ellos el Tradicionalista Mykos, Nashara Viento Púrpura, su padre, Inthanar Viento Púrpura, y otros muchos nobles, ansiosos por escuchar la audiencia entre ambos y a la vez curiosos por la historia que Talthalor pensaba contarle a Tortheldrin. Después de relajarse y de tratar no tartamudear, Talthalor comenzó a hablar. Su voz era lo único hermoso que tenía, y como hiciese su abuelo ante la corte de Azsharia, logró magnificarla para que resonase por toda la biblioteca. No titubeó cuándo vio llegar a su padre, Valtharian, acompañado por nada menos que una desdeñosa Lisharia y por... Austharion. Su abuelo se cercioró de que Lisharia no le miraba y le dirigió una sonrisa a su nieto que parecía decir "¡ánimo!". "En un tiempo que ya para nuestros ancestros fue lejano, hubo un poderoso rey que tenía un portentoso castillo en lo alto de una alta montaña; todo lo que se veía desde la cima le pertenecía: casas, tierras, bosques y campos. Cada mañana, desde la cúspide de su torre principal, aquel rey contaba todas sus posesiones y se resarcía en todo lo que era de su propiedad. Sus súbditos no lo amaban, y él tampoco los amaba a ellos, pues sabía contar pero amor no le quedaba. Para aquel rey, todo tenía un precio: las tierras, las casas, los hombres, los bosques y los campos. Un día, un muchacho de su reino acudió a su muralla, y comenzó a cantar con voz triste pero clara: : ¿Cuándo vendrá el día que el hombre valga más que casas o monedas, : más que las tierras más buenas o las plantas o los árboles? : ¿Cuándo vendrá el día en que al hombre no se le pese con las balanzas? El rey, que escuchó al muchacho, lo ordenó coger, y con rabia ordenó que le diesen ciento cincuenta bastonazos. Lo encerró en el peor calabozo de su torre y ordenó que lo alimentasen a pan y agua. Hoy en día, el pueblo todavía conoce la canción del muchacho; la canción de las balanzas, y cuándo se juntan, llorando y riendo la cantan". thumb|left|310px|Un Lanza del Príncipe Un silencio sepulcral impregnó todo el Athenaeum. Los cortesanos se miraron los unos a los otros, incédulos e incluso la animosa sonrisa de Austharion se había desvanecido. Lisharia fulminaba con la mirada a su nieto, y su hijo Valtharian ni se atrevía a parpadear, aguardando la reacción del príncipe. Talthalor tragó saliva, mirando al príncipe, que miraba a su súbdito en plena ataraxia. Acto seguido, sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir con lentitud, asintiendo con satisfacción. Acto seguido, Tortheldrin, gobernante de los Shen'Dralar y señor de Eldre'Thalas dijo, sin más: "Arrancadle los ojos... a Ojos de Estrella". Dos Lanzas del Príncipe, la guardia personal del monarca, tomaron por los brazos al débil Talthalor, que apenas pudo resistirse a su inusitada fuerza. Lo obligaron a arrodillarse, y Tortheldrin se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia él, tomando dos cuchillos al rojo vivo. Los cortesanos miraban incrédulos al príncipe, que cruelmente cernió sus dos hojas ardientes sobre el rostro Talthalor. El castigo Ninguno de los Sangre Arcana presentes hizo nada por impedir aquello. Ninguno de los tres hizo nada al escuchar el pavoroso grito de dolor de Talthalor. Pero cuándo Tortheldrin ordenó que lo soltasen, habiéndole privado ya de los ojos y dejando a un indefenso Talthalor balbuciente en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo de puro dolor, su abuelo Austharion se precipitó sobre su nieto, dándole golpecitos en el rostro con sus dedos llenos de anillos para ver si seguía vivo. "Gracias a Elune, sigue con vida..." musitó el patriarca de los Sangre Arcana. Apretó la toga de su nieto moribundo y respiró hondo, poniéndose en pie y girándose hacia Tortheldrin y sus dos Lanzas. thumb Lord Austharion Sangre Arcana, antiguo gobernador de la ciudad de Zalamar, archimago de la Corte de la Reina Azshara, descendiente de la mismísima Elune y patriarca de los Sangre Arcana alzó su mano en silencio, dirigiéndola hacia el Príncipe. Descargó sobre uno de sus guardias un poderoso rayo de energía mágica que lo desintegró al instante, y al otro, Thalendris Shal'dieb lo dejó inconsciente con una poderosa explosión de magia arcana y pudo vivir para contarlo. "¡CÓMO HAS OSADO TOCAR A UN SANGRE ARCANA!" gritó Austharion. Su grave voz resonó por la gran estancia. Austharion dirigió ahora todos sus esfuerzos hacia Tortheldrin, y conjuró contra él una gigantesca esfera de magia arcana en estado puro que lo calcinaría desde dentro. Iracundo como solo él sabía, los ojos del patriarca de los Sangre Arcana se tornaron violáceos, temibles como los de un dios. Sus cabellos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, flotando por la cantidad de magia desatada cuándo lanzó la increíble magia contra Tortheldrin. Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración. El príncipe de los Shen'Dralar alzó la mano para recibir el golpe mágico, sonriente y confiado. Cuándo la explosión arcana iba a impactar contra él, creó una barrera mágica que provocó un poderoso choque en el aire entre ambas fuerzas mágicas. Y finalmente, el dominio de lo Arcano de Tortheldrin prevaleció y la magia de Austharion se apagó. Austharion cayó exhausto al suelo, de rodillas ante su monarca. Tortheldrin se acercó a él con parsimonia y le susurró: "Para ti reservo un destino peor que el de tu patético nieto... traidor". Los Guardias se llevaron a Austharion del Athenaeum, sin darle oportunidad de balbucir nada a Lisharia o a Valtharian. Ambos decidieron hacerse con el cuerpo de Talthalor y llevarlo hasta el palacio de los Sangre Arcana. ... Cuándo Talthalor despertó, dos semanas después escuchó el respirar entrecortado de su abuela Lisharia y la voz de su hermana Anarash, a la que ya jamás podría volver a contemplar. "¿Qué le harán al abuelo?", preguntó ella, susurrante. Su hermano mayor, Ashirion andaba también por la habitación, pues escuchaba sus pasos resonar. "Tortheldrin ha decretado que será entregado a Immol'thar, el demonio que mantiene encerrado en el antiguo foro. Todo por culpa de este botarate", espetó Lisharia, sibilina. "¡Debemos rescatarlo!", apremió la voz de Ashirion, dando dos golpes en la mesa, una extraña costumbre que tenía. "Ya viste como Tortheldrin redujo a Austharion sin apenas parpadear. Ni todas las fuerzas juntas de Eldre'Thalas podrían plantarle cara. Hay que aceptar el sino que se nos ha impuesto", claudicó Lisharia. Talthalor hubiese llorado si hubiera podido. Pero no pudo hacer más que tratar de abandonarse al sueño y rezar a Elune esperando que todo fuese una terrible pesadilla. ... Lo despertaron días más tarde unas voces extrañas. Alguien lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo llevó. En el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad, Talthalor no sabía adonde lo conducían; pero algo en su interior le decía que había llegado la ejecución de su abuelo y que Tortheldrin se permitiría una nueva crueldad. Colocaron a Talthalor en la balaustrada del Príncipe, y pudo escuchar su voz susurrante hacer algún chiste desafortunado sobre él y su estado actual. Aunque Talthalor no lo pudiese ver, ante él tenía la Prisión de Immol'thar, donde los Altonatos custodiaban a un poderoso can del vacío que habían invocado para sustraerle toda la energía y alargar la vida de los Altonato que habitaban en Eldre'Thalas. Tortheldrin sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, susurrándole al oído a Talthalor: "Como prueba de mi grandeza y merced, te permitiré ver esto, Sangre Arcana". Conjuró dos orbes mágicos y se los colocó en las cuencas oculares a Talthalor. El dolor fue mayúsculo, pero a Talthalor se le permitió ver el dantesco espectáculo que Tortheldrin tenía preparado para sus súbditos. El clamor de los cientos de espectadores que contemplaban la arena aumentó cuándo Austharion fue arrojado a la prisión vestido solo con una vieja toga. Todo el público enloqueció cuando el temible demonio se lanzó contra el desamparado Austharion, que conjuró una débil barrera mágica que no tardó en resquebrajarse ante un empellón de la bestia vil. El patriarca de los Sangre Arcana mantuvo un duelo contra la bestia que se prolongó lo que parecían horas, batiéndose con una inusitada maestría y una agilidad nada desdeñables a pesar de su pésimo estado. Logró quemar varios ojos de los ojos Immol'thar, pero el can del vacío era testarudo y tenaz. thumb|328px|Talthalor ante el duelo de Austharion e Immol'thar.Talthalor se armó de valor y descendió del balcón del príncipe, conjurando un hechizo de caída lenta para no dañarse. Corrió hacia la prisión, apartando a empellones a los espectadores, y a pesar de su cojera llegó hasta el borde. Una poderosa barrera mágica le impedía el acceso al antiguo foro de los Altonato, con lo que solo pudo palpar el muro invisible que no le dejaba entrar, desesperado. Immol'thar se lanzó contra Austharion, abriendo sus negras fauces. Agotado después de librar un duelo de tales magnitudes, Austharion sonrió con seguridad y giró la cabeza para dirigirla hacia el público, buscando a su nieto entre ellos. Cuándo lo halló, musitó unas palabras quedas en darnassiano y cargó contra Immol'thar haciendo arder su propio cuerpo. A pesar de que jamás llegara a escucharlas, la voz de Austharion resonó una última vez por los recovecos de la mente de Talthalor. En su último hálito, su abuelo le había dicho: "Talthalor... sin duda eres un verdadero Sangre Arcana". El éxodo Enthumb|left|314px|El éxodo el resto de Azeroth, la Tercera Guerra estaba en su apogeo. Los orcos habían llegado a Kalimdor desde Reinos del Este, junto con otras nuevas razas y especies invasoras que ocuparon Kalimdor como una verdadera plaga. A pesar de que tardaron en entrar en los territorios más profundos y alejados de la Tierra de las Estrellas, un clan de los ogros conocidos como los Gordunni llegaron a Feralas. Liderados por un temible rey llamado Gordok, los ogros lanzaron una poderosa ofensiva contra las puertas de Eldre'Thalas, que apenas se encontraban vigiladas después de los siglos de inoperancia y paz de los Bien Nacidos. Los ogros penetraron en la ciudad rápidamente y se libró una batalla que desató el caos en la ciudad. Todo aquello ocurrió unos pocos días después de la muerte de Austharion en el duelo contra Immol'thar. Aprovechando el desorden provocado por la guerra en ciernes de los invasores ogros, Talthalor recogió sus escasas pertenencias y se marchó de la gloriosa y profanada Eldre'Thalas en silencio. Todavía portaba los dos orbes dorados sobre las cuencas oculares. Se marchó de aquella malévola y bella ciudad que lo vio nacer, dejando atrás a toda su familia. Talthalor escapó de la mancillada Eldre'Thalas, como muchos otros Altonato, y quizás para no volver jamás. Apariencia y carácter thumb|left|272px|Talthalor enfrentándose al temible sátiro Arvei Jadesombra, un antiguo rival convertido en demonio Ante ti se encuentra Talthalor Sangre Arcana, conocido entre sus semejantes como "Piel de Pergamino" y "Ojos de Estrella". A primera vista, su mirada puede ser lo más inquietante que posea, debido a que sus cuencas oculares están ocupadas por dos gemas doradas que cumplen con suntuosidad la función de unos ojos perdidos hace ya largo tiempo. Se podría decir que Talthalor presenta unos rasgos atípicos de su raza, ya que en primer lugar cualquiera puede avistar su cojera, que se debe a un defecto de nacimiento que le hizo tener el pie zambo. A la hora de caminar, dispone de una vara que le ayuda a hacer más llevaderos sus pasos, que no son precisamente pocos debido al carácter errante e inquieto que muestra continuamente, en sus muchos devaneos por Azeroth. Talthalor muestra un largo pelo blanco que bajo diferentes ángulos puede parecer ligeramente azulado, cayendo lánguidamente por la espalda en unos levísimos rizos. En lugar de llevar una barba completa, su rostro se ve enmarcado por dos anchas patillas que cruzan parte de su rostro, así como una perilla en la barbilla. Quizás lo que más pueda llamar la atención de Talthalor y se pueda catalogar como hermoso es la voz que presenta, arrulladora y modulada. Muestra una perfecta dicción, muy pausada y tranquila y es capaz de hablar durante horas con un suave tono que amansaría a la peor de las bestias. Casi parece como si todos los males que aquejan el maltrecho cuerpo de Talthalor hubiesen sido compensados con una dádiva semejante. Un oyente atento podría descubrir solo con oírlo que Talthalor en el pasado padeció tartamudez, y que tras muchos años de constantes prácticas logró aplacar el tartamudeo con el que nació. thumb|Talthalor utilizando la Evocación en Eldre'Thalas El cuerpo de Talthalor es raquítico, huesudo y espigado, además de sumamente proclive a contraer enfermedades. A cualquier persona se le antojaría que Talthalor es como una vara de heno: solitario, delgado y aparentemente quebradizo. A pesar de su forma física, parece empeñado en contravenir las muchísimas imposiciones de su cuerpo con grandes dosis de tenacidad, tesón y perspicacia. Lo más destacable del siniestro aspecto de Talthalor Ojos de Estrella es el hecho de que carece de ojos. En su lugar, luce dos resplandecientes gemas doradas que nunca pierden su fulgor y que le otorgan la visión de la que carece por asaz del destino. Cuándo se le ve caminar, llama la atención la cojera que padece, por lo que acostumbra a apoyarse en un sencillo báculo que le sirve de ayuda para andar. En su cinto penden varios saquillos repletos de componentes y útiles mágicos que le ayudan a la hora de conjurar, además de ingredientes propios de alquimistas y transmutadores avezados en su arte. Familiares *Archivo:Altonato.gif thumb|314px|Talthalor en el AthenaeumAustharion Athiano Sangre Arcana: Abuelo, milenario archimago de los Altonato y miembro de la Casa de Shen'Dralar, fallecido durante la Tercera Guerra, cuándo los ogros ocuparon el Barrio Alabeo. Antiguo gobernador de la ciudad de Zalamar, especialmente conocido por su buen talante, su maña para administrar el oro, su don innato para la magia y los negociosy por sus continúos ataques de ira que lo convertían en un hombre realmente terrible cuándo quería. *Archivo:Altonato_chica.gif Lisharia Drasala Luzargenta: Abuela, fallecida durante el Cataclismo. Perteneció a una poderosa casa de los Bien Nacidos radicada en Suramar que perdió toda importancia y relevancia con la caída del Imperio. A pesar de ello, Austharion permaneció casado con Lisharia. *Archivo:Altonato.gif Valtharian Sangre Arcana: Padre, reconocido arcanista de Eldre'Thalas y miembro de la Casa de Shen'Dralar. Era especialmente conocido entre sus congéneres por su amistad con el príncipe Tortheldrin, lo que le valió favores a él y a los Sangre Arcana a la hora de evitar el martirio de ser entregados a Immol'Thar. *Archivo:Altonato.gif Tarvalar Sangre Arcana: Tío, segundo hijo de Austharion Sangre Arcana. Durante su gobierno de Zalamar, su padre le compró el cargo de general, lo que le valió un gran renombre y una probada reputación como implacable estratega. Sin embargo, perdió el cargo con la caída de los Sangre Arcana y trató de hacer méritos para recuperarlo en la Guerra de los Ancestros, en la que luchó de parte de la misma Azshara. Su destino es desconocido, aunque hay quién dice que se convirtió en naga y actualmente sirve a la Reina como tal. *Archivo:Altonato.gif Siranion Sangre Arcana: Tío, tercer hijo de Austharion Sangre Arcana. Conocido por ser el padre de gran parte de los hijos bastardos de Zalamar (de los que se decía que eran "tocados por los hijos de Elune"), Siranion se destacó por sus poemas y su galantería hasta que se marchó hacia el este junto a Dath'Remar Caminante del Sol. Su destino es desconocido, aunque se presume que se convirtió en Alto Elfo, siendo el fundador de una familia noble conocida como los Vientosol. *Archivo:Altonato_chica.gif Taltharia Tzimisra: Madre, heredera de una portentosa fortuna perteneciente a una casa Altonato cuyo tiempo languidecía ya. Valtharian se casó con ella obligado por su padre Austharion, pero a pesar de ello le dio muchos hijos, los cuáles no todos llegaron a la juventud. *Archivo:Altonato.gif Ashirion Sangre Arcana: Hermano mayor, entregado a los menesteres de la guerra. Fue conocido como "el Sesgaogros", pues en una ocasión Austharion se burló de su poca pericia militar, a lo que él fue al barrio ocupado por los ogros y consiguió solo con su espada diez cabezas de ogro que presentó ante su padre y su abuelo. Sin embargo, fue asesinado brutalmente por Alzzin el Formaferal y sus restos fueron esparcidos por todo Eldre'Thalas. De él solo quedó su única hija y sobrina de Talthalor, la joven Elysion Sangre Arcana. *Archivo:Altonato_chica.gif Anarash la Hermosa: Hermana mayor, conocida por su belleza. Muchos consideraron su beldad como prueba fehaciente de que los Sangre Arcana descendían de la propia Elune. Se entrenó como una prodigiosa ilusionista y todavía continúa habitando en el palacio familiar de Eldre'Thalas. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Alianza Categoría:Kaldoreis Categoría:Magos